The boy with the Dead Eyes
by Trickster True
Summary: (He couldn't remember how old he was. He bounces around the cosmic doing what he does best. Saving people.) The first time Sam sees him, he freezes. Because a kid shouldn't have eyes like those. A kid shouldn't have dead, dead, dead eyes.
1. Chapter 1

**I really don't have much to say about this. But... dear god, I need to sleep. As of right now it's 5:42 am. I get real weird at this time of night. I mean, I'm always weird, but I get real weird around this time. I'm kinda hopping someone cries over this.**

 **I don't own Danny Phantom or Supernatural.**

* * *

He was 14. Physically at least. He couldn't remember how old he was now. The last he checked he was 3,059 years old; a millennium and then some. He couldn't stay in his world for too long - it was too painful after his 100th Death-Day.

Of course, he didn't leave the Zone in non-capable hands. Danielle was the Queen, for about two hundred years if he remembers correctly, before handing the title to her son. And so on and so forth.

He was still the apprentice to Time - to Clockwork - and so he still went on missions and the like, but... he couldn't stay. It hurt too much; watching as his family and friends grew up and fall in love and have kids, watching as Sam fell in love with another man and their kids grow - _he couldn't even have kids, why did he ever think he could be_ _normal_ \- watching as everyone he loved _die_.

...

He couldn't stay.

He came back every now and then - _even though it ripped his core apart bit by bit_ \- to make sure everything was still going good, that everything was still okay.

And it was.

The Humans and Supernaturals were in peace. There hadn't been a war in over a thousand years and it seemed that it would be in peace for many more. And, Flames above, that was because of him. _He was the one stop the fighting, he was the one to bring peace between the Humans and Supernaturals. Every time he thinks of it his core just_ hums _in satisfaction and for once he feels at peace, for just a moment he feels like he could finally die._

But he can't die. And he has tried. Over and over, and now he's just tired.

Tired of ... of ... of _everything_.

...

He bounces from world to world, universe to universe, doing what he does best.

Saving people.

* * *

The first time Sam sees him, he's sitting on the edge of a building and looking up at the sky. Sam had seen a lot of teens up there; it was apparently a good spot to think. He would usually keep walking, but he stopped and looked back up at the kid, because that was what he was - a kid. Black hair that fell into the kid's face, a simple red hoodie, and blue jeans. But that wasn't what made Sam freeze.

No, it was the boy's eyes that made him stop in the middle of the street.

The boy had dead, dead, dead blue eyes.

He had eyes that shouldn't have been in a kids face.

When the kid looked at the ground - _so far away, now that he thought about it, oh god -_ and started to push off the building, Sam lunged forward and cried, "Don't!"

The kid jerked and his head snapped around to look at him. Something like surprise flashing across his face before he smiled. Sad and bitter.

And then pushed himself all the way off the building he was sitting on.

Sam dropped the bags he was carrying and raced to where the boy was. As he watched the boy fall closer and closer to the ground the only thought that went through Sam's mind was, _"I can't reach him in time. Oh god, no, please no."_

And right as the boy with the dead, dead, dead eyes would hit the ground... he disappeared. Sam slid to a stop in shock and rubbed his eyes.

Looking around he slowly moved back to his bags, picking them he looked around again - even glancing up - only to see nothing. Not a thing.

 _"Maybe it was a Death Omen. But it reacted to me! Unless someone else yelled something at the exact time I did before... no. It's not a Death Omen. But... maybe I'm still stressed from leaving Dean and Dad. Yeah, that's it. T-that has to be it."_ Sam licked his lips and glancing around one last time before speed-walking back to his small apartment.

After all, he made sure that wasn't anything supernatural about the town before moving in.

It was just stress making him see things, all he needs is some rest.

Just some rest.

That's all.

* * *

The second time was a week before Jessica died. They were walking down the street, holding hands and brushing up against the other. Sam was sure that nothing could ruin this moment, but then, in the corner of his eye, he sees _him_.

The boy with the dead eyes.

The sight startles him so much that he nearly stumbles.

It's not the kid noticed him or the fact the kid hadn't aged a bit from the last time Sam saw him. It was just, Sam had ignored the fact that he had saw the kid fall to what should have been his death and then just disappear. Sam had believed that his mind had created the boy when he was stressed.

And now there the kid was; walking around with a sucker in his mouth. Like nothing was wrong.

His eyes were still dead, dead, dead, though.

And when Jessica shook his arm he nearly grabbed the knife that was in his pocket and stabbed her. He didn't. Instead, he looked down and forced a smile, "What? I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you."

And she looked up at him with so much concern in her eyes that he relaxed just the slightest bit.

"Do you know that kid?"

And Sam looks back up.

The kid had to a monster, there wasn't any other way he could've lived. And Sam would kill it, send it back to where it belongs. Because nothing would hurt Jessica, even if he has to hunt one more time. Monsters could be killed and that was something Sam would do. Could do.

Sam locks eyes with the monster and his heart stops.

The monster had stopped walking and was now standing in the middle of the sidewalk. The people around it were walking around it, not even coming within a foot of the thing. As Sam watched it stand there in the middle of the crowd, with it's head tilted to the side, the sucker forgotten as it's eyes stared straight at him; he suddenly felt small.

Insignificant.

Everything starts to fade around them, Sam and the monster, but he doesn't notice. Sam has the thing's entire attention on him, and something curls around his heart - something _primal._ It screams at him run, to run and hide in the smallest space he could find and hunker down. That he needs to get _away_ , because it was _dangerous_ and if he stays around any longer _he will die._

But he can't move his legs, he can't even grab his knife.

It felt like the monster was picking him apart, like his soul was being laid bare and that he couldn't do anything about. Something heavy was on his chest and his heart was beating a mile a minute. Nothing was moving around them and there was no sound and Sam _couldn't breath!_

And then the thing took a step back and dipped his head before spinning around and walking away.

And, just like that, the tension in Sam's body disappeared and he let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding.

He looked down at Jessica and forced another smile, it looked like only a second had passed, which didn't make sense. It felt like years had passed when the monster had stared him down, he didn't know what to do.

He shook his head and said that he just thought he saw someone he knew, and they kept walking in peace.

Maybe he should call his dad and brother.

He never called them.

* * *

The next time Sam sees him is years later. Dean is with him and Sam is getting ready to fall into the Cage, when the monster with the dead eyes appeared. He stares and everyone stops and stares back in surprise, Sam can feel Lucifer stop fighting for control as well.

Dead blue eyes flicker from Michael to Dean, from Bobby to where Cas had stood before locking eyes with Sam.

The eyes narrow.

"Well now. You don't belong there, now do you _Little Birdie_?"

Michael snaps out of his shock and glares at the monster. Sam actually feels a little afraid for the Archangel, he had never been so afraid of an monster before this one with the dead, dead eyes came along.

It's eyes never leaves Sam's and he moves closer.

Sam can't move.

Just like the last time.

Michael and Dean are yelling at the thing as it raises a hand and presses it's palm against Sam's chest. And his heart is pounding and Lucifer has gone very, very still and the creature whispers, "It's alright, okay? I'm not going to let anything hurt you, I swear."

It's eyes are soft and his hand starts to push effortlessly into Sam's chest and he doesn't feel anything, no pain. But he should be freaking out and trying to fight the thing off - and - and -

Sam relaxes.

He can almost feel fingers grab something and _pull,_ and then he feels pain. He cries out, and he can hear Dean curse and try to move towards them, but his eyes never leave the dead, blue ones.

It's _hurting_ him. The thing is causing him _pain,_ but he feels... safe. Like everything was going to be okay, that the boy in front of him was going make sure Sam was safe.

Sam very nearly sobs with relief. He didn't want to throw himself into the Cage with _Lucifer_ for who knows how long. He didn't want to go to hell for a world that took too much and didn't give a bit back. He didn't want to leave Dean, he didn't want to _do this anymore_.

And the hand pulls out of Sam's chest clutching a bright blue-white ball of light, jerking and trying to get away. And Sam realizes that he couldn't hear Lucifer anymore, couldn't feel him trying get back in control.

Dean grabs his arm and reaches for his gun, and Sam shakes his head.

The boy tilts his head to the side and hums, "You shouldn't have tried to destroy the world, you know? I mean, I did swear to protect it and, well, everything else. But you have made me very upset, Little Birdie."

He pauses for a second, "But I suppose your Daddy never taught you had to play nice, huh? I'll have to teach you then."

And then the boy with the dead, dead, dead eyes smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so, I got a pretty good response the last chapter. Which I was not expecting at all. Anyway, I was feeling pretty good about it and BAM! A new chapter. I really don't expect any more responses this chapter, since this is kinda like a reward to you guys. (At this moment this thing has 29 Followers, 21 Favorites, 297 Views, and 4 Reviews. Which is un-fucking-believable.) And don't think this means that I'm actually going to turn this into an proper story, I meant this to be an one-shot.**

 **I might turn this into an story if I get an good enough response, but don't hold your breath. Or do hold your breath, whatever, do what you want.**

 **But really, pat yourselves on the back. You guys made an Author write another chapter, you should be really fucking proud.**

 **A quick shot out to the people who reviewed last chapter; Niki (An guest), Guest (Also an guest),** **Dragonpix, and Adas5431! Check out the last two's profiles.** **Dragonpix hasn't posted any stories yet and** **Adas5431 has one story up and running. You four rock and I hope that I see your names again!**

 **I do not own Danny Phantom or Supernatural.**

* * *

Death wasn't like God. It was a strange thing to think about, but he wasn't anything like God at all. God made worlds and life, he had played around with the little toys he had created. God had children and just kept making more. He told the brats with wings to bow down to humans, foolishly believing that they would with no resentment. God preached about peace when he, himself, had only been in one fight. And, even then, he had to have help from four Archangels. And when his oldest disobeyed his order and rebelled, he just -

Left.

Just like that.

God left. He left and his 'beautiful creations' were alone for the first time in their lives. He had babied them for too long. His creations were on a track that had already been put down. There were many different turns and twists they could take, but they stayed on the track - even when they thought that they weren't.

Death didn't have any of that, but the real difference between the two?

He was too naive at times and wasn't too willing to kill, to end. And, sooner or later, that would be his downfall.

Death had no problem with ending lives.

Death didn't want too much, some quite and some pizza would be good enough for him. But when time stopped he believed that God had been the one to stop it.

He didn't expect this.

A boy, no more then 14 in human years, with black hair and blue eyes.

Dead eyes.

He flashed a smile and slid into the seat across from Death. Leaning forwards the boy spoke, "Hello, Death. I believe that there are a few things we must talk about."

How interesting.

* * *

Danny had been called many things in his (After)life. From insults to titles that would make an lesser being turn green in envy, he had been called them all. But, there was one thing he hated being called. He had no idea where it came from and he hated it with everything in his body.

The Balance.

The balance between what? Life and Death? Human and Ghost? Darkness and Light? He had no idea and everyone he asked never had an answer. He hated being called 'The Balance', because he didn't know what it was suppose to mean. 3,059 years old and he couldn't figure out what his main title meant; how _pathetic_.

Clockwork had told him that what the meaning was didn't matter - not as long as Danny lived up to it.

But it _did_ matter.

How was Danny suppose to live up to something that he didn't know the meaning to? He couldn't, so he would find the meaning to his title and _then_ he could live up to it.

He had to.

Even if it meant he had to go to another universe.

So when he finally found Death - _Not his Death, not his Death with the blonde hair and silver eyes and skin darker than Jungle Wood_ \- in a small pizza shop somewhere in Chicago Danny didn't hesitate to walk in. A twitch of his fingers had time slowing to a stop and he stood in front of this universe's Death.

Death looked up, surprise flashing across his face, and Danny smiled.

* * *

God could admit that he had made some mistakes. He had made the mistake of believing that his sister could be reasoned with. He had made the mistake of not watching Lucifer closer after giving him the Mark. He had made the mistake of creating too much at one time and not paying more attention to his creations.

He made a lot of mistakes.

And he had seen a lot.

But when a child, no more than 14 years, walked into his bar God had to blinked twice.

Black hair that fell into the child's face, blue eyes, and pale skin. He was wearing blue jeans, brown sneakers, and a red hoodie. It was the eyes that made him tense though.

They were Dead.

The boy - _no, not a boy. Then what is he?_ \- looked God in the eye and hummed, "Hello there, God."

In a second God was standing, ready to fight in an moments notice. The Being raised it's hands and murmured, "I am not here to fight. I'm simply looking for some answers. My name is Danny; is there anything you want me call you other than 'God'?"

"... Chuck. I prefer Chuck now a days. Why are you here." It wasn't an question. It was an order.

'Danny' pulled out a stool and sat down.

"As I had said before. I'm here for some answers."

Chuck frowned, "Sorry, but I don't do questions."

The Being with the dead eyes sighed, "It's only one question. If you don't want to answer then I will move on, but hearing my question will not hurt anything."

Chuck thought for a second and sat down as well. He eyed 'Danny' and nodded, "Alright, what is it?"

The Being breathed, "What can you tell me about the title 'The Balance'?"

* * *

 _The Balance is the one thing that holds everything together. Of Reality, of Life and Death. Without The Balance the very fabric of the universe would rip apart. Even if the Light or Darkness disappeared The Balance could keep the universe in order long enough for the Light or Darkness to reform. Something that could never happen without The Balance. An being of impressive power or an object could hold the title of The Balance. But, of course, that is nothing but a story. If I may, Why do you want this information?_

 _..._

 _Because, I am_ The Balance _._


	3. Chapter 3

**Just wow. Like good god, why do you people like this? Anyway, Name it was the hundredth person to follow this and astrovagant was the hundred-and-oneth(?) person to follow this. If you two want I'll do a small one-shot about whatever you guys want. Here's an update to show you guys just how much awe I'm in. _19_ reviews, _74_ favorites, _105_ follows, and _2,193_ views. Just holy shit.**

 **I guess this is going to be a real story, but any updates are going to wild and really spaced apart, so don't get too upset at me for not updating. Who do you guys want me to choose for the _? If no one answers then I'm just going to choose or I might do two OCs. They won't be a big part of the story all together.**

 **I do not own Danny Phantom or Supernatural.**

* * *

There were stories floating around the supernatural community about a creature of great power. It made the demons shift and watch everything more warily, it had angels' wings fluttering and grace flaring more than ever. Lesser creatures were trying to lay low, others were lashing out widely, desperately hoping to catch it by surprise. The ones who died and went to purgatory passed the stories on to others.

There wasn't a proper name that anyone knew. But, still, somehow something stuck.

The boy with the dead eyes.

No one was sure where the name came from, or who first said it, but that's what the creature was called. Others tried to say that it wasn't real, that everyone was just crying and hiding from nothing.

They usually didn't make it very long.

Now, not everyone was killed. Some - most, though they wouldn't admit it - lived, found cowering against a wall muttering about blasts of green and a white glow. Of hissed words of damnation that crawled up creatures' backs and dead eyes with no shine.

Some monsters were saved by the creature. Their eyes were wide with something like awe and regret as they spoke of the events that transpired. Saved from Hunters who hunted monsters just because they could, even innocent creatures who tried as hard as they could not to kill humans.

No one could quite agree on what it looked like. Some said it had hair the color of a starless, moonless, and cloudless night - the color of a demon's smoke. The skin was pale with few freckles showing, eyes that could be compared to the bluest of days - if they weren't what the dead's eyes would be. Wearing blue jeans, brown sneakers, and a red hoodie you wouldn't think that you'd just come across the being that had so many cowering and others praising.

Others claimed that it's hair was as white as freshly fallen snow - the shade of white that had one thinking of pure. Skin just as pale with a tint of blue around the lips, and, if one squinted and tilted their head to the side, slightly, barely glowing green freckles. Unnatural green eyes that glowed in a way that had one memorized, that glowed in the way they shouldn't, still being dead. A white aura that glowed brightly. Wearing a black skin-tight suit with the belt, gloves, collar, and boots a silver-ish white along with a hooded cloak that was black with white accents made beings either cower in fear or stand in awe.

There wasn't much anyone could say as fact. But that didn't stop the whispers.

And every time one thought they had it and called out what they thought, the boy with the dead eyes would look oh so amused.

No one would ever get an answer.

* * *

Danny was amused. Deciding to stay in this world a bit longer was one of his best decisions, he had to say. The supernaturals were split up almost evenly; half said Danny was something to feared and half claimed that he would save them. There were a few who didn't, refused, to admit he was here, but that only made him amused.

The Hunters - _there was never any Hunters is his first universe. There hadn't been any reason for them._ \- on the other hand. They either refused to admit that he was real or believed that he was just another monster to be hunted.

Danny wasn't sure about what he thought about the Hunters. Or the Supernaturals, for that matter.

The Supernaturals in his original universe had kept their humanity. And kept each other in check, having a whole community set up to stay away from the Humans. There was Humans who knew about the Supernaturals and how to kill them, of course, but they never went out of their way to hunt them down and kill them. It was strange to Danny, so use to seeing the two communities interacting with each other peacefully, and watching it made his core hurt.

Made him stay to try and change it.

He knew it wouldn't happen, not anytime soon at least.

Werewolves that lost control and couldn't remember what they did. Spirits that lost their mind faster than Danny had ever seen and Vampires that had to feed their blood to turn someone. Demons that came up more and Angels that held the earth at arms length was just some of the difficulties that Danny would have to get through to change things.

And a God who left and a Death that didn't really care was just two more.

He'd need someone to look after the timelines, Danny decided. Someone who'd watch everything and make sure it stayed on the right track. But not just anyone, oh no, but they'd have to care enough to help shape the universe correctly and still allow certain things to happen. Hundreds of people dying or someone being born when it would be better if they died. Someone with the right amount apathy and empathy. Someone who could handle watching events happen over and over again and not do anything, someone who could handle having the sands of time flow through their very _soul_ and _being_. Danny frowned and flipped through the images flashing on his mirror of the timelines, unable to be seen by everything around him.

Something caught his eye and he paused, tilted his head and thought.

Kept flicking through, paused again, and pulled two images up side by side.

Slowly a smile pulled at his lips and he leaned back, pleased with what he found.

It seemed that he would need to visit some people.

This should be fun.

* * *

There was new papers about the thing. An Angel some said, Demon in disguise others cried. There were ones who claimed that it was just someone who liked to dress up and play hero, another had cheered out that it was a superhero.

He didn't care about what anyone said; it was a monster.

One he couldn't wait to kill.

He hunched over the books that were spreed out around him and ignored the banging on his door. He had to find this thing and kill it. His little sister came home one day and spoke of a boy with white hair that had saved her. Any other time he would have thanked whatever had saved her, she was his world, but the things she had said it could do.

It made him shudder, thinking about how much power that boy - _no, no, no, monster, it was a monster, he had to remember that_ \- held.

What if it decided to turn against them? If it decided to hurt others? No one could do anything, they'd all be helpless.

Unless he killed it.

His dad was a Hunter, he knew. His mom knew as well, but she didn't want them to be like her husband. Honestly he didn't know why she didn't want them to do it, his dad saved people from horrible creatures. He wouldn't want his sister to do it, of course, she was so innocent and he would beat himself up if she got hurt. So, he'd do it.

Just this once.

He'd be the one to save people, his family.

He flipped faster through the pages of the book in his hands and ignored as the banging got louder as a voice joined in.

He had to kill this monster.

He had to.

* * *

 _Maybe he didn't need **one** person to look after the timelines. These two, these two would work just fine. Looking at their souls, at how they interacted even over hundreds of miles in-between them told just how well they would do together._

 _Yes, one to watch backwards and forwards and the other to watch the ways it could turn and change. They would have to agree to use the ability to interact with the timeline itself._

 _A very nice balance between apathy and empathy._

 _Hmm._

 _This... might just work._


	4. Chapter 4

**It's been a long time since I updated and I can say excuse after excuse, but in all reality my depression had gotten the better of me and I had lost all motivation to do anything. Much less write. I'm better now, sort of, and I have an update for you guys.**

 **Once again guys, here's an update about how far this is going.** **6,885** **views, 208 follows, 140 favorites, and 37 reviews. Holy shit. And there's something new too. Someone put this into a community!**

 **I'll ask again, since it seems that none of you like answering my questions, but does anyone want Danny paired with anyone? And, if so, who? I, personally, don't think romance would be a good idea with this type of story. But this is your last chance to get Danny in a relationship; after I post the next chapter you won't get another chance.**

 **(EDIT 5/24/17: All I did was fix a few things, nothing too big.)**

 **I don't own Danny Phantom or Supernatural.**

* * *

Dean didn't like the thing.

The monster thing that hurt his brother. The blue (Dead) eyed, black haired, creature.

Dean hated it. Despised it and swore up and down to kill it. Even though it pulled Lucifer out of Sammy and disappeared with the winged bastard. Even though Sam said not too – that the thing was good, in a weird way.

It hurt Sam, it hurt him and he still insists that it's good. That's what gets Dean's blood boiling. It was a monster and yet again Sam was sticking up for it. They were Hunters for fucks sake! They were suppose to kill monsters not make friends with them.

And, okay, maybe Dean was a bit bitter over the fact that apparently Sam had come into contact with thing multiple times and never said anything – maybe he was angry that the thing was able to save his brother when Dean couldn't.

But he wouldn't dare say it aloud.

He never wanted to see that dead eyed monster again, not unless he had the chance to kill it. So of course it was just his luck that Dean walked into a fast food joint and there it was, happily eating a burger.

God damn it.

* * *

Danny was having a good time overall. He got an answer for his title, admittedly it wasn't what he wanted to hear but still, he was slowly getting to work about fixing this world, he was 'Teaching' manners to an Archangel, and he was eating a pretty good burger.

Not the best he ever tested before, true, but still rather good.

He was currently planning the tests for the two humans he chose to keep this world in check. He couldn't just give them that kind of power without being sure after all. And, of course, he'd have to stay longer to properly teach them how to use their powers and make sure it won't tear the humans to shreds. Hmm, he'd need to also teach them how to keep emotions in check. It wouldn't do for them to try and save everyone just because they felt guilt. They'd need to learn how to handle that guilt as well, damn.

Danny sighed.

There was still so much to do, to plan and to set into motion. He was going to be here for awhile. Duplicates are so helpful, really made things easier.

He smiled again and took a bite out of his burger. The result, though, would be worth it, of that he had no doubt.

Danny glanced up and locked eyes with a familiar man who was visibly angry. It was the taller man just behind him that made him remember who they were.

Oh, well this was unexpected surprise.

Danny loved unexpected surprises.

* * *

The Angels and Demons were panicking. Lucifer was gone. No one could find him, not even a hint to where he may be. There was little to no information, except that he was taken by the strange creature that even the non-Hunter humans knew about.

There were arguments about every little thing. Whether the creature was with the Demons or with the Angels, if it could be trusted, if they should find it and kill it.

Michael knows, though, that it wasn't with the Demons. For something that on those vile creatures' side wouldn't have treated Lucifer like that, wouldn't have whispered assurances and soft nothings when a Human was in pain.

It wasn't on the Angels' side either. He would've known what it was if the creature was with them.

Now, could it be trusted?

He wasn't sure about that one.

It was strong, that much was clear, but just _how_ strong? Could he be sure that it wouldn't interfere with any plans that were made?

No, he couldn't.

He had to make plans and to set those plans into motion as fast as possible. He wasn't going to allow anything to interfere with Heaven's plans for the future.

Michael turned around and locked eyes. He reeled back in shock. The eyes were a brightly glowing green peering out from underneath a hood with a large sharp toothed smile set below them.

A voice that almost echoed with an undertone of static spoke, _"I think that we need to have a little talk, don't you?"_

* * *

Time was strange. A paradox upon its self. It was a straight line with a course already set for each timeline, but there were many turns and twist it might take and the straight lines would suddenly not be straight anymore. The lines would cross other another and back again. Over and over and over and over again until you couldn't tell which line was for which timeline. There would be smaller lines splitting apart from the original lines stretching away then rounding backwards, sideways, up, down, and every other way it could before twisting around another line for just a moment.

The lines – _the strings of time for that's what they were more alike_ – were colored. And always changed, always moved, broke apart, wound back together.

Time was _alive_.

Time was _dead_.

Time held _no care_ for the things that it _ruled over_.

Time _cradled_ the _souls_ like they were the _greatest gift_ in the world.

Time was a web that was always changing, moving, but never strayed from its own set path.

Danny thought it was beautiful and shocking.

Clockwork thought it was blank and suffocating.

But that was okay, for Time didn't care what they thought of it. It would continue with how it was suppose to. It would hold those two close and show them what was needed to be seen. Time did not care for the ones it ruled. But it did cling to the ones who could see it, touch it's strings.

Time had many who could interact with it. It had no favorites.

Time could feel that two more would soon join their siblings in it's hold.

Time couldn't wait.

Time could wait.


	5. Chapter 5

**Heeey there. First things first, not saying sorry for taking so long. I no longer have any fucks left to give. For anything. So throw a fit, I don't care. No, see, I started to losing all fucks when I kept getting PMs from three different senders since the last update, one sender more recent than the others, where it's either threats - not the funny "If you don't update I'll beat you to death with a _spoon_! I swear I will!" but the ones where the person actually believes that they'll carry it out - or one to two words "pls update, update pls? at least update" which has worn me the fuck out.**

 **I won't fucking name anyone because I'm fucking _polite_ but you know who you are you little shits. But after this chapter is uploaded I'm blocking you fucks.**

 **To the newest sender - first message from you was on** **Nov 19, 2017** **, I'm telling you now, _ask me to update again without any fucking creative_** _ **criticism, ideas/suggestions, or at least semi-proper grammar and spelling and I'll fucking block you too.**_

 **I've been polite, I have been patient, I have tried to talk and to explain things and you three have made me exhausted. I'm a fucking Depressed Insomniac and it has been a very long time since I have been this** **exhausted.**

 **' _Leaving it all behind_ ' ****By: Amira Devant is a great Harry Potter story and actually the reason why I gained enough strength to write and update this. Not that they know that as they don't even know me, but whatever. You like Harry Potter betrayal stories that aren't the same as all the others? Check it out. Its fucking great.**

 **As usual, the update of how far this has come; 71 reviews, 374 followers,** **254 **f** **avorites** , 3 communities, and ****15,337 views.**

 **I think I love you people. You strange, strange people.**

* * *

Danny remembered the first time he had saved someone.

Danny remembered the first time he had killed someone.

He remembered the first time he died, when he first became _Phantom_ and was no longer only _Fenton_.

He remembered the first time he lived, when he first tried to take his life.

Danny Fenton – _Phantom Fenton PhantomFentonPhantomFentonPhantomFenton_ – remembered so much.

* * *

He remembered when he accepted the Crown of Fire. It wasn't as simple as a ceremony, a vow, and just wearing the crown. It was pain. It was _**Terror**_. It was being torn to shreds the second the metal – hot, burning hot metal _that melted into his skull_ – touched his head as his mind filled with information, emotions, thoughts, and he couldn't take in any more but he did and he broke into a million little pieces. And then _snapped_ back together, but not the same as before. Not truly different but not the same.

The Ring of Rage was worse. There was a reason the ceremony was held in a small room away from the rest of the Zone.

Because he was the Ghost Zone for that moment. He was everything and everywhere and He created and destroyed.

Danny Phantom remembered more than what he should have.

* * *

The first time that Danny felt like he had more to offer the world was the same time he realized that he was nothing. It was a rather jarring experience to be honest. Sudden and painful and _heartbreaking_.

(But he moved on.)

Danny had passed the Crown and the Ring onto Danielle without ever telling her what it would _mean_. He remembered that moment clearly. There was rhythm to it. You chose to accept the Crown or the Ring first and that was always the first clue to how they'd rule. Danny chose the Crown first – Danielle chose the Ring.

Danny had understood why it happened – happens – the way it does during the ceremony because he chose the Crown and he had gained – had been told – the information from it. Danielle didn't.

The Ring ripped her body apart, turned her to ashes and froze her bones before it stitched her back together, just like it did to him.

She screamed at him. Cried and sobbed and called him a monster. Fought him when he moved to place the Crown on her head, because she just had to put it on and it'd okay, she'd understand why it hurt – that it was suppose to hurt, the more it hurt the better a ruler they'd be, kinder, wiser, _better_.

 _(He hated himself for it, hated himself even more that it wasn't even in his top ten worst things he done.)_

He remembered watching her lead her own son to the room in his Time Screen.

He watched her not say a single thing about what was about to happen to him, watched as she told him to choose the first – the Crown or the Ring. Watched as the boy chose the Crown and watched as he broke.

The boy cried and sobbed and begged for mercy. He screamed when she forced the Ring onto his finger and came out different. Not truly the same, but different. He had pain in his eyes and hate in his heart.

That was normal. Danny had hated Clockwork, Danielle had hated Danny, and the son will hate her. It would pass in time, as it did for Danny and for Danielle and it will pass for the boy as well.

Didn't mean that it hurt any less.

Danny remembered.

Danny remembered because he refused to forget.

Refused until he _couldn't_.

It was fine. Danny would keep remembering so that they _(it, they, everything, nothing)_ could forget. He was fine.

* * *

The Human male was so furious that it was funny. Then again, it didn't take too much for Danny to find something funny. But there was something about the way the male stalked over to Danny as if he was the predator in this situation that just caught Danny's eye. It tickled him pink that there was actually someone who pushed instincts to the side to move towards him with murder in their eyes.

The taller of the two grabbed the shorter's arm and hissed "Dean, stop, people are looking! Calm down for a moment."

Dean, that was the puffed up male's name.

Sam, the taller male, he already knew. Of course he knew, Danny had already met him before.

Sam was snarled at for his troubles and Danny's grin widened and he made a decision.

He was going to like those two. Whether they liked it or not they were his newest friends. And so, as they finally made it over to him, he grinned up at them and said "You two don't exactly get a choice in this matter, I hope, I hope, _I hope you know_."


End file.
